


El Héroe de Otra Tierra

by Vengador_Dragon



Series: Amorío interdimensional [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-38 (CW DC TV Universe), Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, F/F, F/M, Supergirl (tv 2015) Season 2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengador_Dragon/pseuds/Vengador_Dragon
Summary: Barry tras estar probando el estabilizador de taquiones termina atravesando una brecha llevándolo a una Tierra alternativa, en donde conoce a Kara Danvers, juntos tienen como misión, hacer que vuelva Barry a casa, y lograr hacer que Kara recupere lo perdido en la Tierra, su familia
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen & Alex Danvers, Barry Allen & Mon-El, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Mon-El
Series: Amorío interdimensional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810177
Kudos: 5





	1. Pasando por un mal momento

**Pasando por un mal momento**

D.E.O.

En su bahía médica la doctora Hamilton revisa a Siobhan, por el cristal Kara en su traje de Supergirl y Winn están observando los estudios que le están haciendo

Kara (confundida): ¿Dices que pudo crear ondas sonoras y evitar la caída?

Winn (preocupado): Eso es lo que vi, ¿No la reconoces de Krypton?

Kara: No, no conocía a todos, pero nada de ella se me es conocido, y no es fugitiva del Fuerte Rost

Winn: Lo sé, pero cayó 4 pisos sin un rasguño, solo a ti conozco que puede hacer eso

Kara (molesta): Tal vez deba ser la nueva heroína de Ciudad Nacional

Winn: Sigue mal, eh

Kara (frustrada): Ya no sé qué hacer para que la ciudad confié en mi otra vez, parece que un error hizo desaparecer todo lo bueno que hice por la ciudad

Winn: Kara, fuiste envenenada

Kara: Pero nadie lo sabe

La doctora sale y se acerca a ellos

Winn (preocupado): Dra. Hamilton, ¿Cómo está?

Dra. Hamilton: Bueno, ella emitió una frecuencia de onda muy alta, pero no es una alienígena

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Y cómo obtuvo esos poderes?

EDra. Hamilton: No lo sé, su ADN es humano, creen en los milagros

Siobhan comienza a acercarse a ellos mientras la doctora se aleja de ellos

Siobhan: Así que no saben lo que me pasa, gracias por nada

Siobhan se aleja molesta de ambos, Winn la sigue deteniéndola en un pasillo hacia la salida

Winn: Oye, espera; si, no saben que es lo que te paso, pero lo bueno es que no eres alienígena, y no es que eso sea malo

Siobhan (frustrada): Y hablando de alienígenas, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que conoces a Supergirl?

Winn: Iba a hacerlo, cuando tuviéramos una cita real

Siobhan iba a responderle, cuando un chirrido resuena en sus oídos, provocando que se sujete la cabeza por el dolor que le causa, se incorpora y se va de la DEO; Winn se voltea y ve a Kara ir a él, le hace una seña con la cabeza y se van ellos también

* * *

CatCo

Kara y Cat Grant están en la oficina de Cat, dejan una caja en el escritorio, al abrirla hay cupcakes en la caja

Cat: Deliciosos, no Kiera, es muy raro poder conseguir cupcakes como estos, esplendidos, pero al tenerlos, la experiencia siempre es única

Kara: Ya lo creó Sra. Grant

Cat: Reconozco esa mirada, se que quieres uno, se te ve en los ojos, deseas tenerlo, saborearlo, tenerlo y no dejar que se vaya

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, no tan, así, ah, solo

Cat: Si sabes que use estos cupcakes como metáfora a tu inexistente vida amorosa, o fuera de ese escritorio

Kara (molesta): ¿Y qué quiere que haga?, James, dijo que tenía que pensarlo, y me evita, ya no se que hacer para saber que pasa por su cabeza

Cat: Has una jugada niña, ponlo celoso, y si puedes leer mi guía del 98 para hallar el amor titulado “Técnicas de amparo, deja brillar tu luz”, y para cuando te des cuenta lo tendrás a tus pies; es un libro muy bueno, no es de lo que más me enorgullezca, pero me consiguió un espacio con Oprah

Kara (confundida): ¿Dice que la mejor forma de ir por James es no ir por él?

Cat: Bingo, cuando crea que perdiste el interés en él, te será más leal un perro adiestrado

Kara asiente antes de acercarse y tratar de tomar un cupcake, pero Cat toma su muñeca y la mira con el ceño fruncido

Cat (serio): Estos son míos

Kara (asustada): Si, Sra. Grant

Kara retira su mano y sale tan rápido como puede sin usar sus poderes y vuelve a su escritorio

* * *

Siobhan esta caminando por la calle cuando un chirrido empieza a sonar en su cabeza, sujetándosela por el dolor, ve una imagen de una mujer de gris gritando y de Kara dándole una sonrisa engreída al ser despedida, antes de poner una mirada vacía y darse la vuelta para irse caminando

* * *

En CatCo, la puerta del ascensor se abre dejando salir a Siobhan en el piso de la oficina de Cat Grant, Winn es el primero en verla y va hacia ella, siendo visto por James

Winn (nervioso): Siobhan, oye, ah, no puedes estar aquí, te recuerdo que fuiste despedida, ah, lo mejor será que te vallas o la Sra. Grant te pondrá una orden de restricción, créeme, le gusta ponerlas

Siobhan parece no escucharlo, solo lo empuja alejándolo de su camino, sigue su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina de Cat

Cat: Keira, llama a seguridad, no había visto esa cara desde que comí fondu con Ramona Singer

Kara: Siobhan, lo siento, pero no puedes estar aquí

Siobhan se voltea a ella, su mirada perdida cambio a una de ira, mirándola fijamente incomodando a Kara, y poniéndose un poco nerviosa al ver que una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Siobhan: Arruinaste mi vida, Kara Danvers, me toca

Siobhan toma un gran respiro y suelta un grito que lastima los oídos de todos, pero las ondas sonoras que salen de su boca impulsan a Kara por la ventana detrás de ella, la cual al caer esta completamente aturdida, cayendo con los ojos cerrados

A mitad de la calle, lo que parece ser una neblina azul brillante girando en su eje se extiende, de su interior una línea de relámpagos naranjas sale a toda velocidad, recorriendo la calle y el costado del edificio de CatCo, sujetando a Kara y llevándola a un campo junto a Ciudad Nacional, al dejar de moverse se ve a Kara con un hombre con un traje de cuero rojo, con toques de amarillo y en el pecho un rayo en un círculo blanco y sobre esto un aparato brillante, el cuero cubre todo su cuerpo, excepto los ojos y de la nariz a la mandíbula, que da un brinco al ver que el suéter de Kara se está quemando

*****: Oh, estas en llamas; no, no tocaré ahí

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué?; ah

Kara comienza a palmear su pecho apagándose el fuego, eso lo deja confundido

*****: No parece que eso te afecte

Kara: No necesitaba que me salves

*****: Yo creo que sí, te atrape mientras caías de un rascacielos, de no hacerlo, pues

Kara: Necesito volver a la ciudad

Él le asiente, pero Kara se voltea y sale disparada hacia el cielo, dejando su ropa caer sobre él

*****: ¿Pero qué?, y creí que yo era lo imposible

Él se pone en posición para correr y sale a tremenda velocidad en la misma dirección que Kara, ella al oír electricidad debajo de ella queda confundida, al ver hacia abajo, ve una línea de electricidad irse en la misma dirección que ella, decide bajar y aterrizar, la electricidad se detiene en donde él se detiene

*****: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Kara: Soy Supergirl

*****: ¿Me lo juras?

Kara: Lo siento, sigo algo aturdida por el grito, ¿Cómo me atrapaste?

*****: Pues, caíste de ese rascacielos, te atrapé, y te traje aquí, lo cual no era lo que quería, estaba trabajando en mi velocidad, parece que soy más rápido de lo creía

Kara: Ok, pero ¿Quién eres?

*****: Soy Flash

Kara (confundida): ¿Quién?

Flash: Fla…, espera, ¿No sabes quién soy?

Kara (confundida): ¿Debería?

Flash: ¿Qué me dices de Green Arrow?

Kara lo único que puede hacer es negar con la cabeza

Flash: ¿Black Canary?, ¿Firestorm?, ¿Atom?, ¿Zoom?

Kara: No, lo siento

Flash: No tanto como yo, pero me alegra que no el último

Kara ve como alza sus manos y toma el borde la máscara a la altura de su nariz, le levanta mostrando su rostro, Kara examina mejor su rostro, notando mejor sus ojos que son de color verde, y ve que su cabello es castaño

Flash: Soy Barry Allen, el hombre, más rápido de la Tierra, pero parece que estoy en la Tierra incorrecta, ¿Crees poder ayudarme?

Kara lo mira sorprendida y dudosa de lo que dijo, pero al mirar a sus ojos ve que muestran inquietud y una pizca de desesperación, dándole a entender que dice la verdad, provocando que asiente la cabeza

Kara: Kara Danvers, y, Barry, mejor sígueme, te llevare en donde es más fácil hablar, tranquilo, es muy seguro


	2. Taquiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La elaboración de un artefacto para aumentar su velocidad lleva a Barry a un lugar que lo necesita

**Taquiones**

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Barry, Caitlyn y Cisco están en el laboratorio de ingeniería, en una pizarra esta la ecuación de velocidad que Barry obtuvo de Eobard Thawne, la mesa frente a ellos está llena de piezas de maquinaría para construir el emulador de taquiones que le permita a Barry aumentar su velocidad, pero sin ideas de que hacer

Cisco: Dijo que la clave son los taquiones, energía, usemos un circuito cerrado

Cailtyn: No, no podremos medir los impulsos en Barry, pero podríamos si usamos impulsores de iones, pero en vez de iones que emita los taquiones

Cisco: No, mucho trabajo, y podría calentarse fácil

Barry: La idea del circuito es buena, pero necesitamos hacer que los impulse como a los iones, si podemos hacer que fluyan sobre los impulsores como una corriente circular, podrían estar en flujo constantemente en aumento

Cisco: Podría servir, pero requeriremos de un dispensador que pueda adaptarse a la acumulación de energía

Caitlyn: Si podemos hacer que fluyan como lo hace un átomo podría servir, pero no tenemos algo así

Barry: Solo tenemos que hacer que tengan un camino y sus rutas de escape sean a mí, para aumentar la potencia de la fuerza de velocidad en mis células sin afectar la materia oscura

Cisco: No, tenemos que hacer que la pueda estirar y ser capaz de arreglar, aumentará todos tus niveles

Caitlyn: ¿Qué sugieres?, para eso requerimos algo que sus impulsos mantengan la materia oscura en Barry

Cisco: ¿Cómo qué?, ¿Electroimanes?

Barry: Impulsos de energía, como los del acelerador, cada vez que corro ahí la energía sale disparada, si puede acumular el impulso de taquiones, y salir al correr como nitro en los autos…

Los 3: La velocidad aumentara exponencialmente

Cisco: El único detalle es que requiere de mucha energía

Cailtyn: Si, pero los taquiones son energía en movimiento, podemos usarlos, para que se nutran de esa energía

Cisco: ¿Y cómo haremos que siga encendido?

Barry: Conmigo, la electricidad que dejo al correr, que se pueda alimentar de toda esa energía residual

Cisco: Podría funcionar, pero costara lograrlo

Caitlyn: Y con eso podrás saber si hay algo mal en tu condición, por si Zoom te inyecto con alguna toxina o un alucinógeno

Cisco (confundido): ¿Y eso como es bueno?

Barry: Zoom esta muriendo, el que la batería se pueda recargar con mi electricidad puede medir si algo me pasa en caso de ajustar mal la ecuación que Thawne me dio

Caitlyn: Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

Los 3 rodean la mesa y toman piezas al azar mientras discuten lo que son y como usarlas, Barry después de un rato trae muchas vasos de café, en todo el tiempo puesto a encontrar la respuesta, se la pasaron haciendo ecuaciones, comprobándolas y armando el estabilizador de taquiones, sus reacciones a una estabilidad errónea siempre era la misma, Cailtyn echa frustrada la cabeza hacia atrás, Cisco mueve sus manos en su cabello, Barry suelta un rugido de exasperación al dar un golpe en la mesa, sin percatarse del paso del tiempo fuera de ahí, causando la entrada de Harry

Harry (confundido): ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los 3: Trabajando

Harry: Eso se nota, pero tanto

Cisco: Sólo llevamos toda la noche, tranquilo

Harry: ¿Cuánto café han tomado?

Barry: No sé, entre, 15 a 30 vasos, cada uno, y a mí la frustración de estar fallando me mantiene despierto

Caitlyn: Harry, ¿Qué necesitas?

Harry: Que paren, llevan aquí 3 días

Barry (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Qué?

Harry: 3 días, aún no creó que estén confiando en lo que Flash Reverso les dio

Cisco: Tal vez sea el malo, pero era un genio

Barry: Gracias que pedí descanso, espera, él quería la maquina de taquiones de la Dra. Maggie, creen que…

Cailtyn: Su diseño pueda servir

Harry: Ustedes son imposibles

Harry sale frustrado y más al verlos volver a trabajar, viendo el diseño que tenían de laboratorios Mercury, y construirlo muy atentos a los diseños y a las ecuaciones

Por los siguientes 2 días se la pasaron tratan de equilibrar la ecuación, hasta tener un resultado

Barry: Entonces, esta capsula de almacenamiento, que parece una memory card de Play Station contienen un flujo de los taquiones, y el dispositivo los dirige a mi cuerpo aumentando mi velocidad, y pueden redirigirse al contenedor al usar la fuerza de la velocidad como un circuito, nada mal

Cailtyn: Gracias, el toque perfecto de este trío, la velocidad de Barry, las medidas mías, y la complicación técnica de Cisco

Cisco (sonriendo): Lo tomaré como un cumplido

Barry: Bueno, ahora, a probarlo

Cisco: Síganme, se del lugar correcto

* * *

Al salir el sol, Barry se encuentra en las afueras de Ciudad Keystone en su traje de Flash, tiene el estabilizador de taquiones en su mano izquierda; Caitlyn, Iris y Cisco están en el cortex de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Barry: Ok, estoy listo

Caitlyn: Bien, recuerda, al momento de ponértelo, sentirás el aumento

Cisco: Tu objetivo va a ser volver aquí, veamos cuanto te toma

Barry: Ok, estense listos

Barry se pone el estabilizador en el pecho, sobre el símbolo, al encenderlo una luz azul se ve en el centro, esto deja asombrado a Barry

Barry: Guau

Caitlyn: Barry, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Barry: Poderoso, rápido

Cisco: Esos son los taquiones energizando la fuerza de la velocidad en tus células, como si fuera una batería

Iris: Bien Barry, prepárate

Cisco: En sus marcas, listo, fuera Barry

Barry comienza a correr, los datos en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. detectan las medidas de Barry y las comparan con las últimas

Iris: Vaya que esa semana aquí metidos fue útil

Cisco: Sí, sus niveles están 4 veces más alto de lo normal

Iris: ¿Y sus signos vitales?

Caitlyn (sorprendida): Están perfectos, realmente es poderoso con los taquiones

Barry: Chicos, creó que todavía puedo ir más rápido

Cisco (emocionado): Hazlo Barry

Barry comienza a impulsarse más fuerte, provocando que su velocidad aumente, cuando un portal se abre frente a él, pero va tan concentrado en las mejoras a su velocidad que no lo ve y entra; Caitlyn, Iris y Cisco notan la perdida de señal

Cailtyn (asustada): Barry, ¿Puedes oírme?, ¿Barry?

Cisco: No encuentro nada, la telemetría de su traje se fue

Iris (nerviosa): Esperen, ¿Qué significa?

Caitlyn: Barry se fue

* * *

A mitad de un calle, el portal se abre dejando salir a Barry, recorriendo la calle y ve a una chica caer de un edificio, sube por el costado de un edificio y le atrapa corriendo a un campo junto a la ciudad, al dejar de moverse se ve que la chica es como media, tal vez una cabeza, más pequeña que él, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, unos lentes rectangulares, un suéter color beige y un pantalón gris, da un brinco al ver que el suéter de ella se está quemando

Barry: Oh, estas en llamas; no, no tocaré ahí

*****: ¿Qué?; ah

Ella comienza a palmear su pecho apagándose el fuego, eso lo deja confundido

Barry: No parece que eso te afecte

*****: No necesitaba que me salves

Barry: Yo creo que sí, te atrape mientras caías de un rascacielos, de no hacerlo, pues

*****: Necesito volver a la ciudad

Barry le asiente, pero ella se voltea y sale disparada hacia el cielo, dejando su ropa caer sobre él

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Pero qué?, y creí que yo era lo imposible

Barry se pone en posición para correr y sale a tremenda velocidad en la misma dirección que ella, ella al oír electricidad debajo de ella queda confundida, al ver hacia abajo, ve la línea de electricidad de Barry irse en la misma dirección que ella, decide bajar y aterrizar, Barry se detiene frente a ella

Barry (confundido): ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

*****: Soy Supergirl

Barry: ¿Me lo juras?

Supergirl: Lo siento, sigo algo aturdida por el grito, ¿Cómo me atrapaste?

Barry (nervioso): Pues, caíste de ese rascacielos, te atrapé, y te traje aquí, lo cual no era lo que quería, estaba trabajando en mi velocidad, parece que soy más rápido de lo creía

Supergirl: Ok, pero ¿Quién eres?

Barry (emocionado): Soy Flash

Supergirl: ¿Quién?

Barry: Fla…, espera; (sorprendido): ¿No sabes quién soy?

Supergirl: ¿Debería?

Barry: ¿Qué me dices de Green Arrow?

Ella lo único que puede hacer es negar con la cabeza

Barry (nervioso): ¿Black Canary?, ¿Firestorm?, ¿Atom?, ¿Zoom?

Supergirl: No, lo siento

Barry (decaído): No tanto como yo, pero me alegra que no el último

Barry lleva sus manos a su máscara quitándosela, puede ver que ella lo examina, pero lo hace ya que necesita ayuda, ya que ahora sabe que cruzo una brecha

Barry: Soy Barry Allen, el hombre, más rápido de la Tierra, pero parece que estoy en la Tierra incorrecta, ¿Crees poder ayudarme?

Ella lo mira sorprendida y dudosa de lo que dijo, pero al mirar a sus ojos ve que muestran inquietud y una pizca de desesperación, dándole a entender que dice la verdad, provocando que asiente la cabeza

Supergirl: Kara Danvers, y, Barry, mejor sígueme, te llevare en donde es más fácil hablar, tranquilo, es muy seguro


	3. Entrando en confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Kara vuelven a Ciudad Nacional, pero los planes para ayudar a Barry a volver tendrán que posponerse por un problema muy electrico

**Entrando en confianza**

Kara llevo a Barry a CatCo, a su oficina privada para acciones de Supergirl tras conseguirle ropa civil y ella conseguir la suya, terminando ella con un vestido amarillo con un cinturón café, Barry consiguió una camisa roja con unos jeans; Barry usa la computadora y con su velocidad revisa toda la web, Kara sin embargo aún tiene dudas con respecto a donde dice Barry que viene

Kara (confundida): Bien, ah, solo, ¿Cómo que eres de otra Tierra?, digo, cuantas Tierras puede haber, además de, pues, la Tierra

Barry: Las dimensiones paralelas; (frustrado): Ah, tienen una Ciudad Central, y todavía un Straling, pero no un Harrison Wells, Caitlyn Snow, Cisco Ramón, Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen, nadie, que pueda ayudarme a volver

Kara iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abre, mostrando a Winn y a James entrar asustados, y que parecen aliviarse al verla, sin percatarse de Barry

Winn (nervioso): Kara, ¿Estás bien?

Kara: Si, bien, ¿Qué paso con Siobhan?

Winn: Bueno, después de ser Mariah Carey contigo se fue

Barry: También tenemos Mariah Carey en mi Tierra, es un comienzo

James (confundido): Ah, ¿Quién eres tú?

Barry: Soy Barry, Barry Allen

James: James Olsen

Kara: Y él es Winn, Barry me atrapo antes de estrellarme contra el suelo, pero es debido, a, como lo explico, bueno, se cómo, pero…

James: Ah, Kara

Kara: Sí, Barry es de otro universo

Kara abre sus brazos hacia Barry con una mirada nerviosa, Barry los mira con la misma mirada; James los mira confundidos sin poder creerles, Winn en cambio los mira confundido un momento antes de emocionarse

Winn (sonriendo): Cool, entonces, la teoría del multiverso es…

Barry: Real, si lo es

Kara: Es algo que me cuesta creerlo, y eso que soy de otro planeta

Barry (confundido): Espera, ¿Qué?

Winn: Ella es un alíen

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Eres un alíen?

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, sí

Kara le da una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, Barry con esta información parece entender mejor esta Tierra, y a la vez emocionarse

Barry: ¿Entonces tiene otros alienígenas en esta Tierra?

James (confundido): Espera, ¿Cómo que esta Tierra?

Barry: Ah, oh, ya sé

Barry se voltea a una pizarra en blanco, toma un plumón y dibuja varios círculos y un dibujo dentro de cada uno; Kara y Winn parece emocionados por lo hace, mientras James solo lo mira curioso; al ver lo que hizo, ven que hay 5 círculos, uno Kara reconoce que tiene el símbolo que trae su traje, el siguiente lo tiene en el sentido contrario, el siguiente esta en blanco, el cuarto tiene un símbolo nazi, y el quinto el gorro de Lincoln

Barry (nervioso): Ah, el libre, ¿Puedes dibujar ese símbolo que tiene tu traje?

Kara: Claro

Kara toma el plumón y dibujo el símbolo de los “El” en el círculo en blanco, se lo devuelve a Barry y volver junto a Winn

Barry: Verán, la que tiene un rayo en un círculo es mi Tierra, la del símbolo de Kara es la suya, está del rayo invertido es la primera Tierra que visite, así como una donde los nazis ganaron la segunda guerra mundial, donde Lincoln no fue asesinado

Winn: Una donde todos somos los malos

Barry: Ya estuve ahí, fue la primera visitada, es un asco, pero bueno, hay una infinidad de Tierras que comparten el mismo espacio, pero vibran en diferentes frecuencias, por lo cual no pueden tocarse ni verse

Winn: Si, pero si vas a mucha velocidad, podría permitirte poder abrir un portal y cruzar a otra Tierra

Barry: Si, exacto

James: Pero ¿Cómo alcanzarías esa velocidad?

Barry en vez de responderle usa su velocidad dejando solo un rastro de rayos saliendo de la habitación, al volver a verse, todos sienten un leve jalón y ven que tienen un helado de vainilla en sus manos sorprendiéndose, pero Kara de inmediato se emociona

Kara (gritando): ¡Sí!

Kara comienza a comer su helado con una sonrisa, James lo mira confundido y Winn emocionado por lo que hizo

Barry: En mi Tierra fui golpeado por un rayo y chocado con químicos la misma noche que recibe un choque de materia oscura al explotar un acelerador de partículas, lo cual me convirtió en un superhéroe

James (frustrado): ¿Así que también eres un superhéroe?

Barry: Sí

James (deprimido): Es genial, creó

Barry lo mira confundido por eso, James solo se aleja de ellos, Winn se acerca a él, Kara sigue comiéndose su helado

Winn: Entonces, puedes simplemente, correr a otras Tierras

Barry: Ah, no, esto paso por accidente, ya había viajado en el tiempo igual por accidente, hasta entenderlo y saber como hacerlo, pero esto ocurrió al probar otra cosa, hasta saber como ocurrió y saber como volver, estoy atascado aquí

Kara al ver la mirada de tristeza de Barry se acerca él y pone su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho

Kara: Bueno, tranquilo, porque vamos a ayudarte

Barry: Ok, ¡Au!

Kara: Lo siento

Barry (nervioso): Gracias, ahora, el problema es la comida, debo ingerir 10000 calorías al día

Winn (sorprendido): Oh, tienes a la chica correcta

Barry (confundido): Ah, ¿Sí?

Kara (sonriendo): ¿Te gustan las donas?

Barry (tono burlón): A quien no le gustan las donas

Kara: Conozco un lugar

Barry: Bien, voy detrás de ti, bye

Barry toma una chamarra junto a la silla y sigue a Kara fuera de la habitación los 2 contentos; Winn mira a James que parece mirar mal a Barry

Winn (sarcástico): Gracioso, lo contenta que está Kara con su nuevo amigo superhéroe, no sabía que tu cara podía hacer esos gestos

James: No es verdad

Winn: Celos, su nombre es Olsen

Winn solo puede salir reírse riendo y James lo mira molesto por la burla

* * *

Barry y Kara van al ascensor, pero Kara se desvía a su escritorio, siendo observados por Cat

Kara: Solo debo tomar algunas cosas y nos vamos

Cat: Keira, estás viva

Kara (nerviosa): Sra. Grant, me rescataron

Cat: No digas lo obvio, y si, otra de mis exempleadas intento cobrar venganza, pero algo igual de importante

Cat toma su laptod y le da la vuelta mostrando una foto de Barry corriendo por el edificio atrapando a Kara, a la vez que Winn y James entran en la oficina

Cat: Hay un nuevo superhéroe en la ciudad, competencia directa con Supergirl

Kara: No tiene que ser una competencia

Cat: ¿Un asistente?

Barry: No, un igual, alguien que busca hacer algo para cambiar las cosas

Barry al ver la mirada que Cat le está dando se incomoda

Barry: Veo que hablar no fue bueno, críe que solo Oliver podía poner esa mirada

Cat: Ustedes hay parados, parecen el elenco un show bueno pero inofensivo; ahora, ¿Quién eres tú?

Kara, James y Winn: Mi primo

Barry: Ah, no, no soy el primo de nadie, somos buenos amigos, a veces nos sentimos como familia

Cat: Ok, hay muchas personas que quieren saber lo que paso, no hables con nadie hasta que te lo diga, ahora debo nombrar a este nuevo héroe, como “el rayo rojo”, “mancha”, “niebla”

Barry: Oí en la calle mientras venía que lo llaman Flash

Cat: ¿Flash?, suena como a alguien que cuyo poder es solo desaparecer, quiero misterio, intriga…

Barry: Yo solo digo lo que oí

Cat: Hombres afuera, chica, te quedas

Barry, James y Winn salen de la oficina de Cat, Kara se acerca a ella jugando con sus lentes

Cat: Parece, que nuestro James no le agrada verte con otro hombre

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Qué?, no, Barry y yo, no; (emocionada): ¿De verdad?

Cat: Sigue brillando

* * *

Siobhan entra en una tienda de antigüedades y ve salir a una chica con un libro que le dio una mujer mayor, su tía, Sinead Smythe

Siobhan: ¿Qué onda con ese acento tía?

Sinead: Solo un truco para que compren cuarzo barato por 300 dólares, ¿Y cómo está mi sobrina favorita?

Siobhan (asustada): Necesito tu ayuda

Sinead: Has oído una voz

Siobhan (confundida): Sí, ¿Sabes lo que es?

Sinead: La Banshee

Su tía la lleva a la parte de atrás donde se sientan en una mesa en un cuarto con estilo de rituales

Sinead: Nunca te has dado cuenta de que las mujeres de nuestra familia son, bueno, pedantes

Siobhan: No, en realidad, pero a que lleva eso

Sinead: Es sencillo, es el llamado de ella, de la Banshee

Siobhan (confundida): ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

Sinead: Antes de que saliéramos de Irlanda, una de nuestras ancestras hizo enojar a una banshee, y le dio una maldición

Siobhan (sorprendida): Eso es todo, ¿Estoy maldita?

Sinead: Eso se puede revertir, solo debes matar a la persona que te causo tanto daño o tanta ira

Siobhan: No es fácil, hoy lo intente, pero Supergirl la salvo, y hablan en las calles que hay uno nuevo, ¿Cómo mataré a esa niña si tiene un superhéroe cuidándola?

Siobhan parece pensar en algo que deja confundida a su tía

Sinead: ¿Qué?

Siobhan: La enemiga de mi enemiga, es, mi nueva socia

* * *

Leslie Willis, aka Livewire, está sentada en su celda en la DEO, cuando un ruido comienza a lastimarle los oídos, se detiene cuando los cristales de su celda se quiebran, suena una alarma y entran 2 soldados armados

Soldado: Al suelo

Livewire los ataca con sus descargas de energía, matándolos, entonces se hace energía y se va de la DEO, por los cables de energía

* * *

CatCo

Kara esta sentada en su escritorio cuando recibe una llamada, al ver el identificador de llamada se pone sería

Kara: Lucy, que pasa; ¿Qué?, ok, gracias

Kara cuelga, se levanta y va a la oficina de Cat Grant

Kara: Sra. Grant, tiene que irse

Cat: Keira, te dije que le dijeras a Bernie Sanders que no me interesa hacer yoga

Kara: No, no es eso, Liveware ha escapado, podría estar en cualquier parte, le llamaré un taxi, vaya a casa, empaque, después vaya al aeropuerto, luego mandare a Carter con usted, manténganse a salvo y deje que Flash y Supergirl se encarguen de ella

Cat: No me iré

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Espere qué?

Cat: La vencí antes, y lo haré de nuevo

Kara solo cruza los brazos y la mira seria

Cat: Bien, recibí ayuda de Supergirl, y sé que lo hará otra vez, puede que la ciudad haya perdido la fe en Supergirl, pero yo no, y tú tampoco deberías

Kara: No lo he hecho

Cat: Enserio, “Flash y Supergirl”, te gusto el nombre o el hombre que lo propuso, ella segunda, él lo único que hizo fue salvarte, pero eso es todo, y no sabes si aparecerá

Kara: Sra. Grant, la quiero a salvo, es todo

Cat: Agradezco la preocupación, pero no me iré, ahora sal

Kara sale nerviosa de la oficina, pero en vez de volver a su escritorio, se va al ascensor y va a su oficina privada, en la cual están Barry en la computadora, Winn y James sentados en el sillón, levantándose al verla entrar

Kara: Necesito tu ayuda

James: ¿Qué ocurre?

Winn: ¿En qué podemos ayudar?

Kara (incomoda): Ah, se lo decía a Barry

James (deprimido): Ah, claro

James regresa al sillón bajo la mirada confusa de Barry, para después poner toda su atención a Kara

Barry: Si, ¿Qué pasa?

Kara: Una criminal, Liveware ha escapado de prisión, ella tiene la habilidad de controlar la energía

Barry (emocionado): Ah, enfrente a alguien así en mi Tierra, lo llamamos Blackout

Barry se pone nervioso cuando ve las miradas que los 3 le dan, haciéndole una seña a Kara para que continúe

Kara: Bueno, ella lo único que quiere es matar a Cat Grant, pero con ella suelta, y con Siobhan siguiendo mis pasos, no puedo lidiar con las 2 sola, Ciudad Nacional necesita a Flash

Barry (nervioso): Kara, estoy, ocupado con volver a mi Tierra, y…

Kara: Y te prometo que cuando están controladas, te ayudaré a buscar una forma de volver a casa, enserio necesito tu ayuda, Ciudad Nacional necesita la ayuda de Flash

Barry parece calmarse, y Kara al ver eso, sonríe

Kara (contenta): ¿Qué dices?, ¿Compañeros?

Barry (sonriendo): Compañeros


	4. Actos en desesperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Kara han unido fuerzas para enfrentar a Livewire, sin esperar la sorpresa que ella les tiene

**Actos en desesperación**

DEO

Todo el lugar se llena de una ráfaga de aire acompañada de electricidad amarilla, Kara y Winn ve divertidos a Barry recorrer a súper velocidad todo el lugar, hasta frenarse junto a ellos

Barry (emocionado): Oh, este lugar es genial; (sorprendido): ¿Esa es una nave espacial?

Kara (emocionada): Si, es mi nave espacial

Barry: Amo esta Tierra, Winn, sácame una foto

Winn: Claro Barry

Barry le lanza su teléfono y Winn pone la cámara, Barry se acerca a la nave y posa poniendo su brazo derecho en la nave

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, chicos, tal vez no sea tan buena idea

Winn (asustado): Si, tal vez es lo mejor

Barry (confundido): Esta bien

Barry mira detrás de ellos y ve a Lucy acercarse con 4 soldados apuntándole

Lucy: Estoy de acuerdo, y quien es este enmascarado Supergirl, ¿Un alienígena?

Kara: Un meta-humano

Lucy: Igual sabes que tenemos un protocolo para las visitas

Kara: Tranquila, el viene a ayudarnos con Liveware, bajen las armas

Barry (sarcástico): Si, no podrían ni presionar los gatillos antes de que los tire al suelo

Lucy (sarcástica): Si claro

Barry solo se encoge de hombros antes de correr, Lucy al voltearse ve a los 4 agentes en el suelo con sus agujetas atadas con los zapatos entre ellos

Kara: ¿Para que las agujetas?

Barry: Me pareció chistoso

Lucy: Ok, eres veloz, ¿Eso era necesario?

Barry: La costumbre, hay un general de donde vengo que quiere replicar mis poderes y de mis amigos y hacerlos en armas, y no dudará en matarnos para conseguirlo, así que me cuesta fiarme

Lucy: Comprensible, y como te llamo, ¿Speedy?

Barry: Barry Allen, y Speedy ya está ocupado

Kara: ¿Enserio?

Barry: Si, por la hermana de Green Arrow

Lucy: Lucy Lane, y, ¿Cómo planeas ayudar?

Barry: Cueste creerlo o no, atrapar a los malos es mi trabajo de tiempo completo, trabajo como CSI en mi hogar, ¿Tienen un laboratorio que pueda usar?

Kara: Oh, puedes usar el laboratorio de mi hermana

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Tienes una hermana?, ¿Dónde está?

Kara (decaída): Ojalá supiera

Barry la voltea a ver mientras lo guía al laboratorio, sintiéndose mal al ver su expresión triste

* * *

En un almacén en las afueras de la ciudad, la luz empieza a parpadear, de un foco empieza a manifestarse electricidad formándose en Livewire, mira alrededor y ve mucha madera y una nevera, la patea abriéndola y ve cerveza

Livewire (emocionadas): Si, mis favoritas

Toma una y comienza a beberla, hasta que Siobhan aparece frente a ella

Siobhan: Quería hacerte sentir como en casa

Livewire: Si sabes que puedo causarte mucho dolor, verdad

Siobhan: Esa no es forma de hablarle a quien te saco de tu jaula

Livewire (sorprendida): ¿Tú lo hiciste?, ¿Cómo?

Siobhan suelta un suspiro de frustración, gira hacia las ventana y grita soltando todo a ellas rompiéndolas, Livewire su tapa los oídos debido al grito, al dejar de gritar vuelve a mirarla sonriendo

Livewire: Ok, te escucho, apenas, ¿Qué quieres?

Siobhan: Sencillo, tu quieres matar a Cat Grant y a Supergirl, yo a su tonta asistente que es protegida por ambas, así que te propongo una unión

LiveWire: Pero no así, necesitas un cambio de look primero

* * *

DEO

James llega y camina hacia el laboratorio, al verlo a través del cristal, ve a Barry, Kara y Winn riendo, a Barry trabajando en la consola, Kara tratando de oprimir algo en ella siendo detenida por Barry, mostrando que lo hace más para divertirse que ayudar, y Winn riendo de verlos actuar como niños, Lucy llega del otro lado quedando frente a él

Lucy: Ya había visto esa mirada

James (nervioso): ¿Cuál mirada?, no tengo ninguna mirada

Lucy: Si, claro; esa es mi mirada, la que portaba, cada vez que te vía con ella, si estás deteniéndote por mí, déjame decirte, que no lo hagas, hiciste bien en irte de Metrópolis, nuestra relación no iba a ninguna parte, y ahora sé que la quise forzarla al mudarme aquí, Kara es una gran chica, y parece que Barry también lo cree, o es lo que Kara quiere que él vea

Ambos los vuelven a mirar viendo que ninguno se ha percatado de la presencia de ninguno

James: Hace tiempo que no la veo sonreír así

Lucy: Pues no te detengas, ni por mí

Winn: Oigan, encontramos a Livewire

Lucy (sorprendida): ¿Enserio?

Kara: Si, bueno, en realidad, Barry la encontró

James (molesto): Por supuesto

Barry: El poder de Livewire me dio una idea, cree un algoritmo que mide las variaciones que usa al absorber la energía, así las variaciones que sufran en un sistema lineal me llevo a un almacén en las afueras de la ciudad, parece a los malos les gustan los almacenes en todas las Tierras

Lucy: Bien, enviaré a un quipo

Kara: No, no, Barry y yo iremos

Barry: Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Kara: Vamos, la encontramos la enfrentamos, la traemos, un 85% de que habrá golpes

Barry (confundido): Ok, pero ¿Cuál es el plan?

Winn: Si, ¿Qué paso con el consolador industrial que ibas a usar para atraparla antes?

Kara: No, esta destruido

Winn: No hay problema, el dúo dinámico te hará otro

Kara: No, si esperamos la perdemos, y si la perdemos, quien sabe a cuantos podrá lastimar, ya la vencí antes, y lo haré otra vez con tu ayuda

Barry: Voy detrás de ti, pero no me agrada salir así

* * *

Kara entra en el almacén, las luces parpadean antes de que Barry entre

Kara: Para que conste, llegué primero

Barry: Qué conste, que revise el perímetro y corte la energía para que no escape por ahí, así que te deje llegar primero

Kara: ¿Es el lugar correcto?

Barry: Eso espero

El foco frente a ellos parpadea, electricidad sale formando a Livewire

Livewire: Me alegra que llegaras, no pudiste sola, así que trajiste una cita

Barry: Tengo esto

Barry comienza a correr alrededor de Livewire dejando a Kara confundida, al detenerse le lanza un relámpago, la hace dar 3 paso hacia atrás, el relámpago envuelve a Livewire antes de volverse de color blanco, haciendo que ella sonría, mientras Barry parece preocuparse

Barry: Ah, genial

Livewire: Vaya que es genial, gracias por la carga

Ella ataca a Barry con toda esa energía lográndolo mantenerlo en el aire sobre una superficie enorme de madera

Supergirl (sorprendida): ¡Flash!

Livewire lo deja caer, Kara se voltea hacia Barry para saber si está vivo

Barry: Auch, duele

Kara mira hacia arriba y ve rociadores de agua, sus ojos se vuelven rojos para disparar su visión de calor, cuando un ruido hace que su súper oído actúe lastimándola, se agarra los oídos para tratar de dejar de oír el ruido, al detenerse ve que sus dedos tienen sangre que proviene de sus oídos

Livewire: Oh, yo también traje a alguien, les presento, a Gray Banshee

Siobhan aparece sobre otra superficie de madera, quita el barandal de madera y salta cayendo junto a Livewire

Siobhan: Siempre supe que estaba maldita, pero ahora se, que mi maldición, es para bien

Kara: Siobhna, ¿Eres tú?, escucha, no tienes que hacer esto, puedo ayudarte

Livewire: Curioso, a mi me dijo lo mismo una vez

Siobhan: Esto es lo que te respondo

Le grita impulsándola contra la madera detrás de ella, la misma en la que Barry fue derribado, Kara y Barry se levantan y les dan miradas serias

Siobhan: Una vez que ambos estén muertos, y Cat ya no sea un obstáculo, le daré a esa tonta de Kara Danvers, el fin que se merece

Kara (molesta): Kara Danvers es más fuerte de lo que imaginas

Kara las ataca con su aliento helado apartándolas, Barry gira sus brazos creando tornados aumentando la distancia entre ellos, la combinación de los ataques también les impide levantarse

Barry: No ganaremos hoy, tenemos que irnos

Kara no parece escucharlo y da 2 pasos lentos hacia ellas

Barry: Supergirl, tenemos que irnos, las venceremos después, necesitamos algo mejor que esto

Kara parece pensarlo antes de detener su aliento helado, sintiendo que le falta el aliento, Barry detiene sus tornados al verla, Kara le asiente antes de salir volando, Barry la sigue corriendo, dejando a Livewire y Gray Banshee en el almacén


	5. Estrategia para el éxito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se requiere un cambio en los planes, por lo que ambos bandos pondrán sus mentes a trabajar para vencer al otro

**Estrategia para el éxito**

CatCo

Barry va a la terraza al ver a Kara recarga en ella mirando el horizonte, ve que esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no nota su llegada, hasta hablarle

Barry: Hola

Kara: Hola

Barry: ¿Estás bien?

Kara (sarcástica): Si, considerando que ahora solo oigo tu voz y campanas

Barry: Me han dado con algo parecido, escogiste un buen lugar

Kara: Gracias, y perdón por hacerte salir así, no sabía que Livewire y Siobhan estarían trabajando juntas

Barry: Si, esa es la desventaja de ser un superhéroe, debes de alguna manera, prepararte para lo inesperado

Kara: No lo olvidare

Barry (preocupado): ¿Segura que estas bien?, no pareces estar bien

Kara lo mira antes de soltar un suspiro y empezar a deprimirse

Kara: Hace unas semanas, fui expuesta, a una sustancia, que, me puso loca, hice cosas terribles, y lastime a los que amo; todo, lo que hice, provoco que la ciudad ya no confié en mí, trato de todas las formas que puedo volver a tener esa confianza, que cometo errores como el de hoy, tratando de arreglar las cosas, y cada vez que vuelvo, me siento mal, o tonta, por cada error que, ya no sé qué hacer

Barry: Esto sonará irónico, viniendo de mí, pero debes ir más lento, solo haz tu trabajo, olvida lo demás, la gente te perdonará, lo sé

Kara: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Barry: Porque me paso lo mismo

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Enserio?

Barry: Si, tenía solo 2, tal vez 3 meses, me enfrente a un meta-humano, llamado Roy Bivolo, él podía controlar las emociones de las personas, la ira, me afecto, y trate mal a mis amigos, ataque policías, y al exnovio policía de Iris

Kara (confundida): ¿Iris?

Barry: Mi hermana, de la forma que Alex lo es contigo

Kara: Ah, espera

Barry: Winn; Oliver, Green Arrow, tuvo que enfrentarme, para darle tiempo a mis amigos para llegar y revertir el efecto, tras eso se formo un equipo para darme caza

Kara: Guau, ¿Y que lo arreglo?

Barry: El tiempo, el querer arreglar todo con tu fuerza, o en mi caso, mi velocidad, podremos empeorarlo, es una dura lección, que a ambos nos costó aprender, pero aprendí, que, si dejas de tratar de forzar una solución, esta llegará a ti

Kara: Siento que estés lejos de tú mundo, pero me alegra que estés aquí

Barry: A mi igual

Kara sonríe al oír su respuesta, Barry toma su mano y la aparta del borde guiándola hacia adentro

Barry: Ven, creó que se cómo detenerlas

* * *

1 hora después

James se acerca al escritorio de Winn al no ver a Kara

James: Oye Winn, ¿No has visto a Kara?

Winn: Si, creó que se fue con Barry a la DEO, dijo que él tenía una idea para Livewire

James (frustrado): Ah, claro

Cat sale de su oficina hacia el escritorio de Kara

Cat: ¿Dónde está Keira?, cuando vuelva díganle que me cite un masaje con el mismo de Beyonce tras esa presentación del Superbowl, ¿Por qué me miras?, estoy bien, y para nada asustada

Winn: Lo se Sra. Grant, estoy asustado por mi

Cat: Bien

Las pantallas de la oficina de Cat sufren estática antes de mostrar a Livewire, y salir de ellas quedando junto a Cat

Livewire: Hola, Cat Grant, deberías mejorar tu seguridad, alguien podría atacarte

Cat: Debes buscarte nuevo material Leslie

Livewire: Sabes, los días de decirnos que hacer a mi amiga y a mí se terminaron

El ascensor de Cat se abre mostrando a Siobhan en su traje de Silver Banshee, pero eso no parece sorprender a Cat

Cat (sarcástica): Siobhan, ¿Eres tú?, mis ex-súbditas se unieron, porque no llaman a Norma Ray, ella les puede darles buenos consejos

James se acerca para ver mejor la situación, iba activar su reloj para avisarle a Kara, pero Livewire lo ve y lo ataca con sus rayos, lo ayudan a levantarse alejándolo

Silver Banshee: Tu voz se opacará con esto

Abre la boca para gritar, pero Winn se interpone

Winn: Siobhan, espera, no lo hagas

Silver Banshee: Se siente tan bien

Winn: Es ese poder, esta venciéndote, puedes demostrarle a ese poder quien manda, déjame ayudarte

Silver Banshee: Así estoy bien

Ella le grita apartándola, Leslie toma a Cat y las 3 entran en el ascensor

* * *

DEO

Barry trabaja con el equipo que Lucy le proporciono para su manera de vencerlas, Kara todo lo que hace es verlo trabajar

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Crees que va a funcionar?

Barry: Por supuesto, en mi Tierra enfrentamos a un enemigo al que apodamos el flautista

Kara: Los nombres son lo mejor

Barry: Lo sé; pásame el cable rojo; el enfrentamiento con él me dio la idea de esto

Barry une el cable que le pidió y termina el armazón, para mostrársele lo que hizo con unas pinzas

Barry: Él me dio la idea de hacer a estos chicos malos

Kara (confundida): ¿Unos tapones para oídos?

Barry: Si, no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor, pero ellos podrán protegernos de los gritos de Silver Banshee

Kara: Genial, pero no me necesitabas con ese cable

Barry (nervioso): No, vi que no sabías que hacer, así que traté de hacerte, sentir, tú sabes, útil

Kara: Gracias, pero no lo hagas para hacerme sentir mejor

Barry: No lo hago, pero si puedo animarte, lo haré

Kara: ¿Y para que necesitas lo demás?

Barry pone su estabilizador de taquiones en la mesa, usa su velocidad alrededor de ella, con su electricidad no deja ver nada, Kara es la única que puede ver lo que hace, pero no sirve al no entender lo que hace, al dejarlo, ve que tiene las patas más largas, con un circuito en la parte frontal y un panel reflector en el centro

Kara: ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Y porque se me es familiar?

Barry: Es mi estabilizador de taquiones, lo traía cuando llegue, te dije que medía mi velocidad, esto incrementa mi velocidad, lo modifique para que pueda contener la energía que Liveware use para atacarnos

Kara: Barry, si se daña, ¿Qué pasará?

Barry: Mi estadía se alargará, pero revise todo lo que tienen sobre los taquiones, solo teorías, nada de nada, en mi Tierra solo tengo esto y un laboratorio; la fuente de energía de esto es eso, taquiones, mis células se estimulan con eso haciéndome más veloz, si eso se daña, no podré volver a casa

Kara (seria): Entonces no lo usarás

Barry: Es lo único que tenemos para enfrentarla

Lucy: Oigan, James llamo, Livewire y Silver Banshee secuestraron a Cat Grant

Las pantallas cambian a estática antes de mostrar a Livewire

Livewire: Hola roja y azul, te esperamos en el parque de Ciudad Nacional, y lleva a tu amigo de rojo, él es divertido

Todos los agentes se voltean a ver a Barry y Kara, él toma el estabilizador, Kara lo sujeta del brazo

Kara: No tienes que hacerlo, es mi pelea, y tú lo dijiste, si se daña, ya no podrás volver

Barry: Ya estoy aquí, y jamás dejo a mis amigos solos; todos para uno y… ¿Tienen aquí a los 3 mosqueteros?

Kara: Uno para todos; Andando

Barry: Con gusto

Los 2 salen de la Base de la DEO listos para enfrentar a Livewire y Silver Banshee, usando los tapones y el estabilizador de taquiones modificado


	6. Beneficios para Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con un plan en mente, Barry y Kara se dirigen a salvar a Cat Grant, sin saber que la verdadera amenaza esta a punto de levantarse

En el parque de Ciudad Nacional, Livewire y Silver Banshee tienen a Cat Grant esposada a un banco

Silver Banshee: ¿Crees que vengan?

Livewire: Si, esa niña siempre aparece cuando alguien la reta, y él de seguro no la dejará sola

Las 2 se voltean hacia Cat, Livewire se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Cat

Liverwire: Sabes, me pregunto si tienes corazón, y si mis poderes le darían calor, que tal si hacemos una prueba

Cat: Leslie, te lo pido, no lo hagas

Livewire: Cat Grant suplicando, ¿Qué no te sentías una diosa?, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, ¿Un lugar vacío en la siguiente cena de celebridades?

Cat: No lo pido por mí, sino por mis hijos, soy todo lo que tienen

Livewire: Y ahora verán a su madre morir en la televisión

2 ráfagas de aire llaman su atención, al voltearse ven que fueron por Flash y Supergirl

Barry: Hola chispita, gritona; por que no dejan a la señora y lo arreglamos como mujeres

Kara se voltea a verlo confundida por su comentario, Barry se voltea hacia ella

Barry: ¿Qué?, son más que yo

Kara: Si, aja

Livewire: Adelante

Silver Banshee les grita, dan un paso para atrás por la fuerza de sus ondas sónicas, pero los tapones evitan que sus oídos salgan lastimados, eso las deja sorprendidas

Barry: Te dije que funcionarían

Kara: Vaya que sí; ¿Qué paso?, ¿Te quedaste sin voz?

Silver Banshee: ¿Qué estás esperando?

LIvewire: Cuidado con quien hablas

Ella los ataca con una descarga de energía, Barry deja que lo impacte toda la energía, la cual se concentra en el estabilizador modificado

Barry: Y esto está de maravilla

Rota un circulo en el borde y la energía acumulada sale disparada hacia ellas impulsándolas hacia atrás, dejando sorprendida a Kara

Barry: Con los taquiones pude redirigir esa energía de manera que no la absorba como lo hizo con mis relámpagos

Kara: Genial, vamos a hacerlo o no

Livewire les dispara a los pies, se va por la corriente eléctrica que hay de los focos siendo seguida por Barry, Kara aprovecha esto para romper las esposas de Cat

Cat: ¿Qué te tomo tanto?

Kara (molesta): ¿Enserio dice eso?

Silver Banshee suelta un grito, haciendo que Kara use su velocidad para alejarlas del impacto

Kara: Mejor corra

Cat: Ok, enséñale quién eres

Barry y Livewire llegan hasta un techo de un hotel, Barry la embiste a súper velocidad varias veces desbalanceándola, cuando ella hace una explosión de energía, derribándolo, pero no nota que no trae el estabilizador

Livewire: Te atrape

Barry: Y yo a ti

Livewire comienza a retorcerse, al mirar hacia abajo, ve el estabilizador junto a su pie izquierdo jalando la energía en ella, lo ataca con todo lo que queda, deteniéndolo y marcharse

Kara golpea el concreto, levanta un gran trozo y se lo lanza a Silver Banshee, quien lo destruye con su grito, Kara vuela hacia ella, pero es impulsada hacia atrás por el grito, Livewire se manifiesta junto a Silver Banshee, miran hacia arriba al ver acercarse a un helicóptero

Livewire: Como odio los helicópteros

Livewire ataca al helicóptero con rayos, Kara ve eso y se interpone entre el helicóptero y los rayos antes de que impacten recibiendo toda la descarga, provocando que se estrelle contra el suelo con fuerza toda aturdida, Livewire y Silver Banshee comienzan a acercarse a ella, se voltean a la izquierda y ven una ráfaga de energía estrellarse en el suelo entre ellas apartándolas, al tratar de levantarse, Barry las embiste, Livewire lo ataca con una explosión de energía mandándolo a volar junto a Kara, alza la cabeza y ve que su estabilizador saca humo; ambos ven a las personas pararse frente a ellos

Livewire: Ayer estaban listos para colgarla, ahora la protegen

Mujer: Ella esta dispuesta a morir por nosotros

Livewire: Bien, morirán primero

Usa su electricidad para elevarse, pero antes de poder atacarlos es bañada en agua causando un corto circuito, el cual alcanza a Silver Banshee dándole una descarga haciendo que caiga; Barry se levanta tambaleándose, quitándose el estabilizador y lo engancha a su cinturón antes de ayudar a Kara a levantarse ayudado por un bombero

Bombero: ¿Están bien?

Kara: Si

Barry: Quema el pecho, pero bien

Bomberos: Bien, era nuestro turno de ayudar

Kara le asiente antes salir volando, siendo seguida por Barry

* * *

CatCo

Noticiero: Una gran muestra de apoyo de nuestra ciudad se dio gracias a la Chica de acero, Supergirl logro que un gran grupo de personas se unieran para poder parar a la criminal Livewire y su compañera Silver Banshee, y no dejan de comentar del hombre que ayudo a Supergirl, según oficiales, él hace llamarse Flash, y nadie sabe, si su aparición significa algo bueno para Ciudad Nacional, pero algo si es seguro, Supergirl, vuelve a ser la heroína adorada de nuestra ciudad

Kara, Winn y James se voltean hacia Barry sonriendo, Kara le da un leve golpecito en el brazo

Kara: Ir con los oficiales, vaya truquito

Barry: Llevo 2 años usando el nombre de Flash, no pienso usar otro, ni siquiera en tu Tierra

James: Si, pero no debiste dar nombre para una estadía tan corta

Winn: Pero ahora sabemos que puedes viajar entre Tierras gracias a tus poderes, si aprendes a controlarlo, puedes ir y venir cuando quieras

Kara: Eso sería agradable

Barry: Si, y me alegra que Cuidad Nacional vuelva a confiar en Supergirl

Kara: No lo habría logrado sin ti

Winn: ¿La DEO ya tiene a Leslie y Siobhan?

Kara: No, los oficiales se harán cargo

Barry: Ayude a los oficiales a poder crear celdas capaz de contenerlas, claro que no tan potentes como las de mí Tierra para que no metan por capricho

Kara: Y ambas recibirán un juicio, así como lo decías

James: Es bueno ayudar

Kara se pone recta provocando que James y Winn igual, Barry se voltea a ver lo que Kara vio, siendo Cat Grant

Cat: Eso es realmente sensacional

Kara: Mucho Sra. Grant

Cat: Ahora quiero que me tengas el masaje que le dijo a Winston que te dijera, y Sr. Allen, planea quedarse aquí todo el día o salir a correr contra los malos

Barry (confundido): ¿Disculpe?

Cat: Yo hubiera dado algo más que solo rojo, pero así evita que vean la sangre, verdad

Kara (sorprendida): Esperé, ¿Sabe que Barry es Flash?

Cat: Por favor, él aparece salvándote, al poco tiempo él aparece, y tu obsesión por ese nombre, o eras un héroe o un gay, y me alegra que sea lo primero, además se reconocer a un superhéroe así de rápido como él

Winn (nervioso): Ya se puso raro

James (incomodo): Yo diría incomodo

Cat: ¿Tendré tiempo de una entrevista contigo y Supergirl, o se irá pronto?

Barry: Lo primero, decidí estar un tiempo aquí, y originalmente el traje era un prototipo para bomberos, pero no se pudo hacer

Cat: Bien, ahora muévanse, los 4

Cat vuelve a su oficina dejando nerviosos a los 4, Kara se gira hacia Barry dándole una mirada confusa

Kara: ¿A qué te refieres conque te quedarás un tiempo?

Barry: Vengan, aquí no puedo explicarlo

* * *

DEO

Barry deja el estabilizador en la mesa del laboratorio de Alex, saca el contenedor de taquiones y deja ver los circuitos, los cuales algunos están cafés, dejando confundidos a Kara y James, mientras WInn se ve nervioso

Barry: Los taquiones quedaron intactos, pero varios de los conectores y el repetidor a mis células se dañaron, me llevará unas semanas repararlo, tardaría menos con mis amigos, pero puedo hacerlo

Winn: ¿Crees que alguien aquí pueda ayudar?

Barry: No lo creó, Alex siento que era la más calificada

Kara: Winn, ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?

Winn (sorprendido): ¡Nada!

James: Winn, no mientas

Barry: No lo hace

Presiona un botón y en las pantallas frente a ellos aparecen los perfiles de Alex, J'ohn, Clark, Non, Astra, Jeremiah y el de Kara

Barry: Quise saber más sobre ella al ver tu mirada, y me tope con todos ellos, se lo que se siente que alguien cercano a ti sea capaz de cosas así; el hombre que me dio mis poderes y me entreno, resulto ser quien asesino a mi madre, y solo me uso

Kara (confundida): ¿Por qué me dijiste que Winn te lo dijo?

Barry: No quería que sintieras que invadía tu privacidad

Kara: ¿Y por que me lo haces saber?

Barry: Te dije que no dejo a mis amigos con problemas, aún si estuviera intacto el estabilizador me quedaría, no puedo irme, no dejando a tus amigos y familia siendo perseguidos, y a tu tío con quien sabe que planeado para la Tierra, me voy a quedar, detendremos a tu tío, y traeremos a tu familia a casa

Kara le da un fuerte abrazo a Barry levantándolo, provocando que Winn y James se rían

Kara: Gracias

Barry: No hay problema, pero duele

Kara lo suelta y se sonroja, James se pone incomodo y molesto con su reacción, Winn solo puede acerse y sacudir el hombro de Barry

Winn: ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

Barry: Buscarme donde la DEO tiene casa de seguridad

Kara: Oh, no harás eso, haces mucho por mí, ahora yo haré algo por ti

Barry, Winn y James (confundidos): ¿Qué cosa?

* * *

Kara abre la puerta de su departamento y se recarga en la puerta, dejando que Barry entre admirando el lugar, Kara alza su brazo derecho como si quisiera sacar a relucir el lugar

Kara (sarcástica): Bienvenido a la suit Danvers

Barry (riendo): Suit Danvers, fue buena

Kara: Espero que te gusten los sillones, no suelo tener gente quedándose, así que tengo como almacén mi habitación extra, por así decirlo, no hay mucho, solo cosas viejas

Barry: Tranquila, ya vemos eso otro día, por ahora, esto está bien

Kara: Oye, gracias por hacer esto

Barry: De nada, eres mi amiga, y ya que estoy aquí echaré una mano en todo lo que pueda

Kara: Vaya que la haz dado; la Sra. Grant me dio el mismo consejo que tú, no ir, simplemente hago y vendrá a mí, parece ser muy útil

Barry: Lo sé, aunque creó que no lo hagas con James

Kara (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Barry: El consejo, es bueno para un superhéroe, no para 2 personas que se quieren, ahí es mejor acelerar las cosas, pero tampoco tan rápido, hazle saber todo, y sigue siendo tú, que se enamore por quien eres, no por quien espera que seas, que se enamore de la chica alienígena risueña, aventurera, y algo tontita

Kara (riendo): ¿Así ya nos llevamos?

Oyen golpear la puerta, Kara al abrirla ve a James parado nervioso

James: Hola, ah, ¿Podemos hablar?

Kara: Claro, salgamos por…

Barry: Oh no, es tu casa, charlan en ella, suerte James

Barry sale y le da un pulgar en alto a Kara antes de cerrar la puerta

James: ¿Ya se instaló?

Kara: No, estará en el sofá hasta despejar la habitación extra

James: Sabía que no debimos guardas las cosas viejas ahí

Kara: Bueno, cada cuando alguien se queda aquí

James: Es verdad, a pesar de la vista

Kara: Si, oye, hable con Barry, sobre acelerar cosas

James: Si, parece ser bueno en eso

Kara (nerviosa): Bastante, lo que quiero decir, es que, si 2 mundos, que vibran a diferente frecuencias no se ven, pueden dejar pasar muchas cosas, pero si algo los ayudara a vibrar en la misma, al fin podrían encontrarse y juntarse

James (confundido): Ah, Kara, ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Kara: Nada, solo planeo actuar

Kara corre a James y lo besa, James queda sorprendido antes de cerrar los ojos y sujetar a Kara de la cintura, al separarse Kara ve que James tiene una mirada perdida

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Y bien?, ¿Estuvo horrible?, ¿Extraño?, ¿Grandioso?

James se da la vuelta y sale del departamento dejándola confundida, iba a seguirlo, pero Barry se le cruza en la puerta

Barry (confundido): Oye, ¿Tenías una reunión de vecinos?

Kara (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Barry se aleja dejándola salir y ver a sus vecinos saliendo en una fila con James al final de ella

Kara: Nunca hacemos reuniones de vecinos

Ambos entran al departamento, confundidos, Kara oye algo afuera y se acerca a la ventana

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro un dispositivo gira en la mano del tío de Kara, Non, un alienígena se le acerca del otro lado de la habitación

Alienígena: General, Miryad funciona perfectamente

Non: Perfecto, ejecuten la siguiente etapa

Alienígena: Si general

Non: Por ti, Astra, primero Ciudad Nacional, después, la Tierra

* * *

Barry se acerca a Kara, viendo lo que ella ve, toda la ciudad marchando como soldados a un campo de batalla

Barry: ¿Sabes que está pasando?

Kara: Que tenemos un enorme problema

Barry: Lo que temía


	7. Peleando por las mentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non a puesto en marcha su plan en Ciudad Nacional, ahora dependerá de Barry y Kara detenerlo antes de que lo esparza por todo el planeta

**Peleando por las mentes**

DEO

Lucy camina a la consola central acompañada de varios agentes, en la pantalla se muestra una comunicación con Non

Lucy: DEO ya está asegurada, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Non: Liberen a los prisioneros, salvo al marciano blanco, él es mejor dejarlo ahí

Lucy: Entendido

En la consola comienzan el protocolo para abrir de forma remota las celdas, bajan a abrir las de máxima seguridad

*****: Se reconocer rostros humanos, soy Maxima, reina del planeta Almerac, y vine para que Superman sea su rey; abre la puerta y sabrás como es mi fuerza

Lucy: No será necesario, Non la necesita

Abre la puerta dejando confundida a Maxima por su comentario

Lucy: Non tiene el control de las mentes de la humanidad en Ciudad Nacional, y quiere que sirva en sus filas

Maxima lo piensa antes de seguirlos a la sala de control, pero son emboscados por el aliento helado de Kara y los tornados de Barry

Kara: Perdón, pero la salida se cancelo

Maxima los embiste lanzándolos a una mesa circular

Barry: ¿Crees detenerla mientras freno la apertura de las celdas?

Kara: Ah, no te tardes

Barry: Hecho

Kara se lanza hacia Maxima dejándole paso libre a Barry para llegar a la consola, Kara estampa a Maxima sobre la mesa, al incorporarse se lanza contra Kara estampándola en el suelo

Maxima: Sabes, pudimos ser familia, si tu primo no me hubiera rechazado

Kara: Que bueno que lo hizo

Maxima la levanta del cuello dejándola en la mesa, antes de volver a levantarla

Barry (sarcástico): Vaya forma de expresar sus sentimientos tienen ustedes

Kara (molesta): Ahora no, Barry

Kara sujeta las muñecas de Maxima y apoya sus pies en su pecho, usándola para darse impulso y salir disparada hacia el muro y embestirla con fuerza, se voltea al oír una alarma, y ve a Barry alzando los puños

Barry: Ya está

Kara iba a acercarse a él, cuando recibe un disparo en el brazo, ambos se voltean y ven a Lucy y los agentes apuntarles con armas llenas de balas de Kryptonita, ambos usan su velocidad y se cubren junto a la nave de Kara, Barry se voltea a Kara y ve que aplica presión en la herida por la bala

Barry: Déjame sacarla

Kara: Puedo hacerlo

Barry: Confía en mí

Kara lo mira mientras se quita el guante derecho, ella quita su mano de la herida, Barry comienza a vibrar su mano, Kara se sorprende al ver que su mano entra en su brazo sin lastimarla, hasta que siente un hormigueo al tocar la bala, al sacarla se siente aliviada

Barry: Un velocista me lo enseño, creyendo que podría necesitarlo en algún momento

Kara (confundida): ¿Velocista?

Barry: Lo que soy, mis poderes

Kara: Ah; (sorprendida): ¡Cuidado!

Barry se voltea y ve a Lucy dispararles, por instinto abraza a Kara y hace vibrar sus cuerpos en fase dejando las balas pasar a través de ellos sin lastimarlos, corren a la parte trasera de la nave de Kara

Kara: Escucha, en el panel de control de la nave, presiona el botón del medio, luego el de arriba y desde ahí dibuja una Z

Barry: ¿Qué planeas?

Kara: Ahora confía en mí

Barry se cuelga de la nave y presiona los botones, cuando ve que Kara dejo la nave en línea recta a Lucy y los agentes, dibuja la Z, quedando sorprendido por la energía que lanza la nave

Barry: Eso fue asombroso

Kara se acerca a la consola y la destruye

Barry (confundido): Oye, ¿Y eso?

Kara: Podrían intentarlo otra vez cuando despierten

Se acerca a Lucy y se pone en cuclillas junto a ella

Kara: Perdón Lucy, pero no había otra manera

Barry: ¿Alguna idea de cómo detenerlo?

Kara: La tengo, intentaron esto en Krypton, solo hay un lugar donde obtener respuestas

Kara sale disparada hacia fuera de la DEO, Barry la sigue confundido al verla ir al Ártico, presiona el símbolo del pecho y debajo de él se prende una luz roja, ve a Kara aterrizar junto a una gran estructura de hielo

Barry: Eso es algo loco

Kara: Tienes que volver, no es seguro que estés aquí

Barry: No voy a dejarte, mi traje tiene un calentador, estaré bien, además, no sabemos qué pasa, y no sé qué hacer si no sé a qué me enfrento, jamás vi algo así, y para un velocista que ha estado en 3 Tierras diferentes es mucho decir, ¿Vamos a hacer juntos?

Kara (sonriendo): Sí, prepárate para las maravillas de Krypton

Kara de la nieve toma un gran lingote dorada con el símbolo en su pecho y lo coloca en la grieta de la pared, dejando abrir la puerta a un lado

Kara: ¿Kelex?, ¿Estás aquí?, traje un amigo, necesitamos tu ayuda

Un robot se acerca a ellos quedando junto a unos cristales enormes, dejando a Barry emocionado

Barry: Cisco daría lo que sea por ver este lugar

Kelex: Ama Kara, no lo tengo registrado en la lista de amigos que le dio al amo Kal

Kara: Lo sé, es reciente, agrégalo, Barry Allen; ¿Dónde está Kal?, no lo encuentre

Kelex: El amo Kal no se encuentra en el planeta

Kara: Genial, necesito que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Miryad

Kelex: Perdone, no estoy autorizada para hablar sobre eso

Barry: ¿Tan malo es?

Kelex: Demasiado

Kara: Tu misión es supervisar que las reliquias de Krypton, lo que queda de él se preserve, tienes que anular ese mandato, o todo se perderá, su memoria, su honor, todo lo que queda de Krypton se perderá para siempre, y habrás fallado en tu misión principal, por favor, te necesitamos

Kelex se aleja de ellos entrado en una grieta por la cual ellos no pasan

Kara: Kelex, necesitamos que alguien ayude

Barry se quita la máscara y se acerca a Kara sujetándola de los brazos

Barry: Oye, mírame, encontraremos una salida, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que has averiguado sobre este Miryad

*****: Eso es fácil

Los 2 se voltean a donde vino la voz, viendo a Alura In-Ze

Kara (sorprendida): Mamá

Alura: Hola Kara

Barry (incomodo): Ah, hola

Alura: Hola, Barry Allen

Barry: Solo Barry

Kara: ¿Qué ocurre?

Alura: Miryad fue creado en Krypton por tu tía, creado para evitar la destrucción del planeta; al agotar los recursos los políticos discutieron, pero ninguno decidió que debíamos hacer, así que Astra uso su propia solución, Miryad, lo que hacer, es forzar a todos a pensar como ella

Barry y Kara: Control Mental

Alura: Cuando ella y Non intentaron a usarlo en la Ciudad Argo, fueron arrestados

Kara: Y los sentenciaste al Fuerte Ross, eso es lo que hacían todo este tiempo, creían que con eso podía evitar que la Tierra terminara como Krypton, pero ¿Por qué le temen a hablar de eso?

Alura: Miryad puede esclavizar mundos con un solo botón, el consejo temía que si esta información se difundía, se desestabilizaría el balance del control

Kara: Mamá, debes decirnos como pararlo

Alura: Lo siento, Kara, pero una vez iniciado, ya no puede pararse

Barry: Tal vez si se pueda, en mi Tierra un Gorila adquirió ese poder, para no vernos afectados tuvimos que encontrar una forma de irrumpir la señal, para controlar a tantas personas necesitan algo para repetir la señal de Miryad por todo el planeta

Kara: ¿Qué sugieres?

Barry: Si encontramos que usan para retrasmitirla a Ciudad Nacional, destruir eso, podrá seguir usándola, pero podría darnos tiempo para encontrar la fuente

Kara: ¿Qué opinas mamá?

Alura: Es un plan viable

Barry: Pero es obvio que necesitamos ayuda

Kara Espero que podamos despertarlo

* * *

CatCo

Barry y Kara entran en el edificio, al llegar al piso de la oficina de Cat Grant ven a todos trabajando en sus escritorios, Kara les pasa la mano frente la cara notando que están igual que los de la DEO, Barry mira que hacen, pero ve que es una especie de código encriptado

Barry (confundido): Kara, ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Kara ve la pantalla reconociendo lo que muestra

Kara: Barry, es un idioma, es Kryptoniano

Barry: ¿Tú lengua natal?

Kara: Si, pero ¿Que está haciendo aquí?

Barry: Si tu tío los esta controlando, no necesitaría todo así

Kara: Tal vez, por lo mientras busquemos a Winn

Barry: Debe estar en su escritorio

Los 2 lo ven trabajando igual que todos, se acercan a él y tratan de llamar su atención

Kara: Winn, se que estás ahí, necesito que vuelvas, por favor

Barry: SI están en su área de trabajo, James también está aquí, ve y trata de despertarlo, yo veré que puedo hacer con Winn

Kara le asiente y va a la oficina de James, en donde él está igual que los demás

Kara: James, eres más fuerte que esto, necesito que vuelvas, vuelve a mí, por favor

Oye a Barry dar un grito, sale a toda velocidad viéndolo en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza

Kara (asustada): ¿Qué paso?

Barry: Creí que si podría vibrar las moléculas de Winn podría despertarlo, pero en vez de eso, pude sentir a Miryad, por un momento me pareció ver que funciono aunque me sentí perdido

Kara (confundida): ¿Eso qué significa?

Barry: Era como si Miryad trata de ajustarse a mi frecuencia ocasionando que perdiera la de los demás

Kara: ¿Tu frecuencia?

Barry: Si, soy de otra Tierra, mi frecuencia es diferente por mis poderes, y al ser de otra Tierra mi frecuencia humana es distinta a la de esta, controla al mundo, o a mí

Kara: Ya entendí tu plan, y no lo haremos

Barry: Kara, si dejo que Miryad me controle liberaremos a Ciudad Nacional, solo tendrás que derribarme

Kara: ¿Y si no puedo?, jamás vi a alguien con tus poderes, los taquiones son algo que no considerábamos en Krypton, si Non lo averigua, quien sabe que podría lograr con tus poderes

Barry: No pensé en eso, pero habrá que correr el riesgo

Kara: Solo si nos queda de otra, y créeme que hago lo que puedo para aceptar eso

Barry: ¿Ya tienes un plan?

Voltean al oír en las noticias que hablan de lo que ocurre en Ciudad Nacional, Kara reconoce a quien esta dando la información, el padre de Lucy, el general Sam Lane

Kara: Algo así

Kara saca su celular de la bota y llama al general

General Lane: Aquí el general, ¿Quién habla?

Kara: Soy Supergirl

General Lane: ¿Cómo está Lucy?

Kara: Está viva

General Lane: Ella también sucumbió ante el arma de Non, no es así

Kara: Sí, tuvimos que dañar las instalaciones de la DEO para evitar que Non use a los prisioneros

General Lane: ¿Tuvimos?

Kara: Flash, el sujeto veloz que estuvo ayer conmigo; escuche, se que no hemos trabajado bien juntos, pero…

General Lane: Haré mi parte, Ciudad Nacional esta en cuarentena, no dejaremos a nadie entrar, suerte Supergirl, a ambos

Ambos cuelgan la llamada, Barry se acerca a Kara cuando ella suelta un suspiro

Barry: Estamos solos, verdad

Kara: Si

Oyen la puerta del ascensor y ven salir a Cat Grant como si nada

Cat: Keira, hazle saber a Harrison Ford que no saldré con alguien mayor, y más casado

Se voltea y ve a Barry y a Kara mirándola confundidos

Cat: Sr. Allen, Supergirl, ¿Habíamos agendado la entrevista para hoy?

Kara (sorprendida): No es una autómata

Cat: No, aprendí mi lección cuando fue a la premier de Ghost, no repetiré eso

Barry: Segura que no es una…

Kara: No, estoy segura

Cat: ¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes?

Kara: Sra. Grant, toda la Ciudad esta bajo una señal alienígena siendo controlados, solo véalos

Cat: Si, están más callados de lo usual, creó que mi reino del terror funciono

Kara suelta un suspiro de frustración mientras saca su teléfono al oír que recibe algo, un mensaje de Clark

Cat: Ah, tienes celular, me das tu número

Kara: Es Superman

Cat: Me das su número también

Kara: Viene a ayudar

Cat: ¿Enserio?

Barry: ¿Tu primo está aquí?

Los 3 se dirigen al balcón, Cat al mirar para abajo ve el estado de toda la ciudad, todos marchando en la misma dirección

Cat: ¿Qué está pasando allá abajo?

Barry: La señal que controla Ciudad Nacional

Kara: Allá está

Barry y Cat voltean hacia donde Kara está señalando, y ven a un hombre volar hacia ellos

Cat (nerviosa): ¿Segura que es él?

Kara (confundida): Pero que…

Ven que empieza a reducir su velocidad hasta que aterriza en la calle

Barry: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Kara: Miryad está controlándolo como a los demás

Cat (confundida): ¿Miryad?

Barry: Es como se llama la señal

Cat: Si puede afectar a Superman, ¿Estaremos a salvo?

*****: Tal vez no sea Superman…

Los 3 se voltean a la voz, mirando un hombre, el cual Kara le frunce el ceño, Maxwell Lord

Maxwell: Pero, tengo mis momentos

Todos entran y van a la oficina de Cat, Maxwell antes se da una vuelta por los escritorios

Maxwell: ¿Los Krypotianos sonríen?, de seguro donde este tu Tío Non está sonriendo

Kara (frustrada): ¿Por qué no estás siendo controlado?

Maxwell: Uso bloqueadores, descubrí que usan mis satélites para poder enviar Miryad a los humanos, esto bloquea la señal de Miryad antes de que llegué a mi cerebro

Cat: Pues debes tener mala mente, yo estoy bien y no uso bloqueador

Maxwell (orgulloso): Veo que usas los aretes que te envíe anoche

Cat: Y pusiste tus bloqueadores en los diamantes

Maxwell: No podía dejar que el mundo perdiera a Cat Grant

Los 2 se quedan viendo por la cercanía, se separan al oír la tos falsa de Barry

Maxwell: ¿Dónde está tu asistente?, seguro marchando ahí afuera

Cat (deprimida): No es gracias Max, estoy preocupada por ella

Kara: Encontraste la forma de bloquear Miryad, por que no se la diste a la DEO

Maxwell: Cuando Hensawn y Alex se fueron, no quedo nadie en quien confíe

Kara: Si Miryad solo afecta humanos, ¿Cómo afecto a mi primo?

Maxwell: Debe ser por su crianza

Barry: Podrías explicarte

Maxwell: Superman se crío aquí, el convivir con gente normal hizo su mente humana, el hombre de acero se doblego ya que fue al kínder y vio Plaza Sésamo

Kara (enojada): ¿Esto te parece divertido?

Maxwell: Para tu información, mis mayores temores se han hecho realidad

Kara: Están usando tus satélites, reprográmalos para detener a Miryad desde el origen

Maxwell (frustrado): Crees que no lo intente, mis satélites tienen un campo de fuerza que los mantiene fuera de rango

Barry: Oigan, ya, luego se dicen sus verdades, tenemos que detener a Non y apagar a Miryad

Cat: Lo apoyo, y tu Max, siempre te gusta anticipar todo, tienes una contramedida

Maxwell: Si, matarlos a todos

* * *

Non esta observando un diseño holográfico de Ciudad Nacional, cuando una mujer azul se acerca a él, Índigo

Índigo: A Siempre me da pena los hombres que quieren conquistar, se entristecen al ya no tener nada que conquistar, es un trabajo impresionante

Non: Ciudad Nacional está bajo nuestro control, ni siquiera Kal-El puede resistir el poder de Miryad, nadie puede detenernos

Índigo: Excepto tu sobrina, calculo que pronto llevará acabo su venganza

Non: Al igual que Astra, sobreestimas su poder

Índigo: Considerando que el cuerpo de tu amada esposa flota en el espacio, yo creó que ambos subestimaron su poder

Non: Quieres que la asesine

Índigo: Ella evito que se fueran los prisioneros en la DEO

Non: Eso no cambia el resultado

Índigo: Puedes matar a Kara Zor-El y su amigo ahora, o enfrentarlos mañana, u otro día cuando sean más poderosos

Non: ¿Amigo?

Índigo: Detecte su intrusión en Miryad, y quede sorprendida con lo que logro

Cambia el diseño de Ciudad Nacional a la oficina de Cat Grant, mostrando a Kara y Barry hablando en CatCo, ve a Kara salir del lugar y a Barry tomar a Winn de los brazos, su cuerpo comienza a vibrar junto al de Winn, nota que hay cambios en las personas por 1 segundo antes de que Barry lo suelte y todos vuelvan a la normalidad

Índigo: Él pudo redirigir a Miryad a él, liberando a todos en Ciudad Nacional en ese segundo, si aprende a controlar esa habilidad, Miryad puede volverse inútil, asesina a ambos y podrás gozar de tu reinado


End file.
